


The feeling of dancing with this pain

by IamBluebelle



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Poliamoria, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamBluebelle/pseuds/IamBluebelle
Summary: Соулмейт ау, где цвета в мире становятся ярче, когда ты находишься рядом с тем, кто предназначен тебе.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Моим т'хай'ла.

**Leaving us behind**   
**I just can't do it all the way**   
**And nothing can describe**   
**The feeling of dancing with this pain.**

  
  
      Спок всегда считал себя вулканцем, удачно подавив свою человеческую сущность почти полностью, и был в какой-то степени счастлив. Ровно до тех пор, пока не знакомится с самоуверенным и нахальным идиотом Джеймс Тибериусом Кирком и ворчливым, но вполне мудрым доктором Леонардом МакКоем. Именно в этот момент весь его мир, всё что ему было привычно, всё, что Спок так ценил и лелеял, рухнуло, разлетелось на мелкие кусочки, стёрлось в порошок. Вулканец никогда не понимал такую эмоцию, как любовь, пока не встретил этих двоих. Его мир рухнул снова и не восстановился обратно в совершенно новой форме, когда Спок понял, что Леонард и Джим нашли родственные души друг в друге, оставив растерянного и разбитого вулканца за бортом. Наедине с его собственной болью и осознанием, что остальные вулканцы были правы и он, Спок, действительно дефектный. А дефектные не имеют право на счастье. Наверное именно поэтому Спок молчал, не решаясь рушить счастье тех, кому он был предназначен и кто когда-то был предназначен ему ещё в самом начале времён, но никогда не будет принадлежать ему, как он принадлежит им. Спок молчит, скрывая свою боль в голосе за холодным расчётом логики. Молчит, не выдавая даже взглядом всю боль осознания того, что твои соулмейты являются соулмейтами друг друга. Вулканец, вроде как, понимает, что должен с ними объяснить, но, видя насколько они счастливы в своём ярком мире и без него, продолжает молчать. И пусть эти одиночество и пустота съедают его изнутри так сильно, что Спок просто кричит от безысходности каждую ночь в подушку, Спок молчит, потому что считает это единственно правильным и логичным вариантом. Вот только с каждым разом ему становится всё труднее быть рядом со своим капитаном и своим доктором, Джимом и Леонардом, и Спок всё чаще избегает их обоих, закрываясь в научном отделе. Спок жалеет лишь о том, что не имеет права сделать так во время спуска десанта на новые и неизведанные планеты.  
  
      Но ни что не продолжается вечно и пустота внутри Спока от потерь матери, планеты, а вследствие — от груза ответственности, которую он не сможет никогда исполнить стала больше боли от невозможности стать снова целым в принадлежности кому-то. И Спок, всё-таки, не выдерживает. Чтоб не рушить чужое счастье, вулканец жертвует собой на одной из миссий ради спасения Джима, который в безумной попытке спасти своего Боунса, подставился под огонь противника. Спасти Спока не удалось: он умиротворённо испустил свой последний вздох на руках последних родных ему людей до того, как главный инженер Монтгомери Скотт починит транспортатор. Спок умрёт, подарив своим капитану и доктору воспоминания о тех крохах счастья, что иногда мелькали в его личной бесконечной пустыне боли через слияние разумов.  
  
      — Я теперь свободен, мои т'хай'ла.  
  
      Последние слова, безмятежное лицо и чуть глуповатая улыбка навсегда осядут в памяти МакКоя и Джима тяжёлым грузом ответственности и осознания собственной глупости. Только лишь после его смерти и прекрасной церемонии на Новом Вулкане Джим и Леонард поймут, что никогда не были по-настоящему цельными вдвоём. Вот только со смертью старпома, взявшего лучшее от обеих своих рас, мир перестал быть действительно ярким, а чувство пустоты и невосполнимой утраты будет теперь преследовать их обоих до самого конца.  
  
      И фраза "Мне очень жаль. Прости, где бы ты теперь ни был." навсегда повиснет в воздухе лишь набором букв, так и не дойдя до адресата.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под Lara Fabian – Intoxicated


End file.
